


Cryptic Message ”Happy Bday Kazuya”

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryptic message and hope overwhelming him "Jin"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptic Message ”Happy Bday Kazuya”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BDay Kamenashi Kazuya 
> 
> Drabble something cute, and somehow silly but comforting fluff <3

-Eyes roam a script a bit lazy, his body sprawled over the couch – which was the very same couch in KAT-TUN’s changing room. Alone but the guys of course had wished the turtle happy birthday celebrated him, toasting during a photo section.

Work was still calling in the deeps of hours at night, and Kame heaved a sigh, longing after some precious hours of sleep. A vibration from his phone cut his line of thoughts and he blinked at those words that were written in the message.

‘I’ll be waiting no matter how long, I will be here…’

The message was kind of cryptic and also it was ‘Jin’ who had sent those words, and Kame of course noticed the time.

Hope

A small light lightens up and he feels his heart skip a beat as his script found its way inside his bag and KAT-TUN’s dressing room gets smaller and smaller behind his back when he rushes out avoiding some confused looks sent his way.

\---

“Jin?” He calls out, the hope of fire still burning deep within his chest as he slips out from his shoes.

“Okaeri, baby…”

The other one snaps his head up after placing his shoes at the genkan seeing a shoulluette of a person.

“Jin…”

“Happy birthday my dear turtle…”   

“Jin?”

“Yes, I’m here, I’ve always been here…” Jin replies smugly but can’t hide his smile.

“You baka…” Kame growls out placing his finger against a define chest.

“You could’ve told me something…”

Jin giggles.

Then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it, and the sigh that fallows from the other. Jin wraps his fingers around the tinier one that was still poking his chest rather hard and led an obvious tired turtle inside the apartment and knowing the turtle – which he did. He led the tired turtle towards the bathroom and pushed him inside.

“…And don’t you dare come out until you’ve showered.” Jin smiled smugly and of course, not forgetting this special day.

-He looks up seeing a freshly turtle enter the kitchen still toweling his hair, and Jin couldn’t help to admire the cute sight in front of him. He takes a step towards the other reaching out his fingers grabbing a hold on the cotton soft substance and in slow gentle strokes he dries the brown mop of hair. Kazuya’s arms falls limp and his eyes met Jin’s in wonder and he smiled and now Jin could see those tired eyes, which this turtle had hidden underneath his façade.

“All this for me?”  

The details, the food all line up, the cozy warm atmosphere and Kazuya felt warmth tingling in the deeps of his stomach.

Jin blinks as he was brought back from his thoughts and ‘oh yes the dinner’ and he leans down pressing a kiss on the still damp forehead.

“Happy birthday…”

“Thank you…” Another kiss on the forehead before Jin swept Kame away towards the table letting his tired body sink down on the chair.

Kazuya became more obvious to his surrounding and noticed the candles was only the little source of light in this apartment and his dogs lay curled up underneath the table.

“Happy birthday Kazu…” Jin raised his wine glass and Kame giggled feeling warm still tingling in the bit of his stomach as the rich wine tingled on his tongue.

“You could’ve said something…”

The other chuckled.

“You’re still going to whine about it?” Jin teased.

“Mou…”

“Don’t dwell on it- In fact there’s no place I rather be, and my manager can skin me alive later…” Jin smirked as he leans forward letting his lips brush tingling before luring them into a deeper kiss and Kazuya giggled.

“If he does, he will have snap turtle after him for the rest of his life…”

“Like you aren’t a pain in the ass for him as enough as it is…” The other one smirked and Kazuya huffed.

“What not my fault you decided to have me as your boyfriend, which live on the other side of the planet…”

“I’m sorry for being a pesky boyfriend then…” Teasingly saying and pressing another kiss against a warm temple.

“Yes in fact you are… but I love you.”

“And I love you my demanding snap turtle…”

Snuggled up on the couch some leftovers for the dogs and Kazuya snuggled closer contently heaving a soft sigh.

“Sleep…”

A kiss fallowed on a warm temple.

“But you’re here…”

“And I will be here tomorrow when you open your eyes and before you head off to gods know where and when you return…”

“I’m not leaving, not yet so sleep…” Jin whispers caressing some strands of hair away from the bangs seeing those tired eyes watching him.

“Sleep…”

Kazuya mumbles something as he snuggled closer towards the warm comfortable body knowing that this night he would sleep, the adding shooting warmth was there, there beside him and not across the world and a body he only could search for in his dreams. But not this time and he sighs contently.

“Thank you for a calm and quiet birthday…”

It was just what he wanted.

Safe.

Warmth.

Comfort.

The other one just pressed a kiss on top of his head.

Kazuya don’t even remember when he was put to bed but the body beside him tells him enough as the sun was about to rise over the horizon – a new day was about to begin and Jin would still be here when he returned.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…” A tired mummer was heard and Jin pulls the frail body closer being the shelter during his turtle’s hectic hours.

“Still, happy birthday…” He whispers as he lets the smaller body snuggle closer against him, body parts tangled in a mess and lips buried in a neck and the smell of Kazuya. Jin hears the perfect rhythm of a heartbeat and the small puffs of life.

They were glued together in a perfect balance and Jin didn’t want to return to America just yet, his manager could skin him alive for all he cared for.

He had a turtle to take care of.

He just wanted to stay in this embrace forever.

The body shifts closer and the mumble of his name whispers from those pale lips and he chuckled.

“I’ll never leave you…” A last kiss tingles upon a forehead and Jin closes his eyes letting the soft puffs of air from his lover lull him to sleep.

“Happy Birthday…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, its not much just a drabble... somehow it feels a bit silly but cute in the same time.


End file.
